friholefandomcom-20200213-history
Editing Frihole Pages 101
If you know how to use a word processor such as Microsoft Word, then you can already operate most of the basic functions of a Wikia page editor. However, there are some differences. Without knowledge of Wikia's idiosyncrasies beforehand, they can be obnoxious while attempting to get things to look the way you want. But, with a little education, they're actually pretty useful. *For advanced or complete instructions about how to use Wikia stuff, check out the MediaWiki Formatting Guides. *For advanced options available for The Frihole, check out Review Formatting Resources. *To just experiment editing pages without messing with anything serious, feel free to fiddle with the sandbox. There are two editing modes: visual and source. When you first hit the edit button, you will almost always be automatically dumped into visual mode. You can switch modes with the tabs in the upper right-hand corner above your text. ;Visual Mode :Visual mode looks and works like a very basic word processor. You can do most things in visual mode. This mode is recommended for those do don't really want to learn anything new just to edit pages. :In general, your page in visual mode will appear as it will when you publish. Visual mode sometimes cannot utilize the most advanced features and these items will appear as a green puzzle piece in this mode. You have to hover over them with your mouse or hit the Preview button to see what they are. ;Source Mode :Source mode shows a level of page code. In this mode, you have much more direct control over your page. However, what you see in source mode will look very different then what the final product will look like. To see what you're doing, you have to either switch to visual mode or hit the Preview button. *Highlight the text you want to format and hit the bold, italic, or underline button in the upper left-hand corner. The underline button is a little hidden; you have the hit the More + button to display it. *You can use key commands to activate these formats: Ctrl-B for Bold, Ctrl-I for idalic, and Ctrl-U for underline. *Italic items have two single apostrophes on either side like so: This thing will become slanty. . *Bold items have three single apostrophes on either side like so: This thing will become bold. . *To make something bold and italic, use five apostrophes (2 from italic + 3 from bold): This thing will become bold and slanty. . *Underlined items need to use tags before and after like so: This thing will have a line underneath. *On the toolbar, there is a Format dropdown box. Highlight the text you want to turn into a heading and then select the heading level from the dropdown box. *To use Frihole style headings, go to the Templates menu and select Add other templates. Search for Heading2 or Heading3 and complete the form. *Lead and trail your heading with a number of equal signs. The number of equal signs corresponds to the level of heading you want to produce: This would be a level 2 heading This would be a level 3 heading *You may also use heading tags: This would be a level 2 heading This would be a level 3 heading *To use Frihole style headings, you can type the codes in directly: Category:Format and Maintenance